


物の哀れ – Mono no Aware

by JMyka



Series: Satsukibare [五月晴れ] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMyka/pseuds/JMyka
Summary: Como na natureza tudo é efêmero e finito, seria importante estar consciente desse fato. Dessa forma, a morte se tornaria algo mais próximo ao cotidiano e mais natural. Então, o princípio do Mono-no-aware quando surgiu foi a compreensão da impermanência. Com o fim é possível encontrar beleza, aprendizagem, experiência, empatia, compaixão na mesma medida em que é possível encontrar dor, tristeza e sofrimento.
Series: Satsukibare [五月晴れ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067798
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. O passado!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Primeira vez aqui, quis tentar e aqui vai... Enquanto meu inglês não vai muito bem, quem sabe alguém lê em português!

Por mais antigos que os clãs ninjas sejam, nenhum é tão antigo quanto os Haruno, embora esse clã não se denomine como um clã ninja e sim um clã civil.

O clã Haruno possuiu suas próprias crenças e mitos, seguem sua própria filosofia de vida e seus costumes e regras chegam a ser os mais rígidos e habilidades mais complexas. É dito que muito antes da formação das aldeias ninja, antes do período dos Reinos Combatentes e até antes mesmo da compreensão do chackra, quando o mundo ainda era denso e desconhecido... Uma jovem mulher, herdeira de uma família grande e rica, se perdeu na floresta onde acabou dando a luz a gêmeos. Entre as raízes de uma arvore de cerejeira, dois irmãos nasceram um menino e uma menina! O cabelo de ambos era branco como a neve que os cercava. A vida da mãe se esvaiu em pouco tempo enquanto observava com seus olhos cor de grama uma criatura sem forma; sem cor, sem cheiro; olhando-a curioso. A criatura pegou os pequenos irmãos em uma de suas mãos enquanto um dedo longo e magro tocava a testa da mãe morta e então as raízes da arvore envolveram o corpo daquela mulher e o absorveu para si.

A criatura não foi muito mencionada nos textos antigos, sua aparição se encerra logo após dar de beber para os gêmeos a seiva das arvores e pequenas frutas para comer durante alguns poucos anos. Alguns textos dizem que a criatura era formada de chackra puro e alimentou as crianças com esse chackra, outros contam que era um deus ou demônio e outros até mesmo que não passava de um velho lenhador. O salto nos registros e contos é grande e então temos conhecimento de que os jovens gêmeos foram encontrados por sua família real e encaminhados para o treino. Foi difícil para os irmãos que viviam na floresta abraçar os costumes da família, mas pelo amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro eles se esforçaram. A família, que hoje seria o que chamam de clã, preparou casamentos para eles que a contragosto aceitaram seus destinos. Os filhos do menino nasciam com os cabelos brancos como o pai, enquanto a menina sempre dava a luz a crianças com cabelos escuros como o pai delas e os olhos eram verdes como o dela. A jovem irmã, certa vez, deu a luz a uma criança muito pequena, uma menina de olhos verdes e cabelos brancos, foi nesse momento que o clã enfim percebeu que o amor dos gêmeos não era apenas fraternal... **_“Aberração” “Pecado” “Ofensa aos ancestrais” “Erro!”_** Era o que os anciões do clã diziam e a decisão tomada foi de apagar o erro.

A criança foi entregue sem vida a sua mãe, que gritou e chorou por horas a fio abraçada ao seu bebê. Seu amado irmão e pai da criança ouviu seus lamentos, mesmo estando longe e correu ao encontro de sua gêmea.

Os registros dessa parte são confusos, dizem que quando ele encontrou sua amada abraçada ao seu filho, gritou junto com ela, mas, logo em seguida riu e rindo degolou os anciões do clã e quem entrasse em seu caminho, então, ele pegou sua irmã nos braços enquanto ela ainda abraçava seu bebê, e a levou para a floresta de onde nunca deviam ter saído. O registro mais antigo dessa historia se encerra com o comentário rabiscado as pressas... _“ **O cabelo branco do bebê, manchou com o sangue nas roupas de seu pai e a distancia, pareciam como as pétalas de uma árvore de cerejeira.”**_

O tempo passou e o conto se distorceu, no fim, suas tradições permaneceram escondidas conforme as eras passavam, eles tinham uma visão mais aberta sobre o mundo e preferiam se esconder dele.

O clã se tornou cada vez menor e isolado, focando em atividades de comercio de tecidos e escondendo seu passado pecaminoso de todos que fossem de fora. Os ensinamentos evoluíram cada vez mais e os gêmeos da lenda eram tidos como crianças dos deuses para o clã. Seus descendentes (tidos com seus cônjuges) não tinham nada de especial, mas, diz-se que outro descendente direto dos dois, um menino de cabelos rosados surgiu da floresta e foi reconhecido como um deus pela família, então ele se casou com uma jovem do clã e seus filhos tinha cabelos rosados e olhos verdes como ele e essas crianças possuíam um poder avassalador. Ao longo dos anos, cada vez que uma criança nascia com cabelos rosados dentro do clã, era a escolhida para liderá-lo, essa escolha se deu para que o clã se lembrasse de seus erros e sua desgraça quando decidiram matar uma vida inocente.

**_Cabelos brancos, tingidos pelo sangue dos mortos, ficaram rosados como as pétalas de uma flor, flor que seria para sempre o símbolo do clã!_ **


	2. Os caminhos do Clã!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conhecendo um pouco as vertentes do clã ao longo dos anos e um impasse sobre o futuro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo é curto, pois precisamos encerrar essa fase de apresentação do clã!

**_ O clã nos dias de hoje _ **

Atualmente o clã Haruno é formado sem ramificações, ou seja, a mistura entre a família foi tamanha que qualquer um do clã pode gerar uma criança de cabelos rosados e mais de uma pode conseguir tal feito ao mesmo tempo. Na época dos reinos combatentes, trigêmeos nasceram com cabelos rosados, “A maldição do líder” como é chamado, os três cresceram unidos, sendo criados como futuros líderes e tendo suas habilidades elevadas ao máximo. Eles eram atrozes nas guerras e defenderam seu clã com unhas e dentes, entretanto, quando a guerra entre Senjuu e Uchiha tornou-se maior, com crianças sendo levadas ao campo de batalha, o clã se retirou para a exclusão se recusando a matar crianças. Então foi decidido que o clã precisava de seu líder o quanto antes, por mais que fossem unidos, os trigêmeos entendiam a historia e costume de seu clã, porém, foram criados para liderar e se recusavam a escolher entre si.

Uma luta então foi proposta para a decisão do líder, porém, tendo em suas veias o sangue ativo dos gêmeos sagrados, a luta tornou-se uma batalha entre monstros, cada um dos irmãos mostrando do que eram capazes. Infelizmente, em meio a tanto poder, nenhum foi capaz de sobreviver e seus sacrifícios se tornaram um símbolo. Do mais velho ao mais novo, cada um era representado por uma cor especifica da flor de acordo seu poder.

A flor de cerejeira branca com as bordas rosas representava o estágio inicial – o mais novo – era o inicio do poder quando o conhecimento era dado e o treinamento começava. A flor de cerejeira rosa claro com as bordas de um rosa mais escuro era o segundo estagio, quando as habilidades já estavam em sintonia e o Haruno tinha controle da metade dos poderes. A flor de cerejeira rosa escuro com as bordas rosa claro era o símbolo do líder do clã, cujo poder se equipara a um Deus. Os outros membros do clã utilizam o símbolo de um círculo branco vazado, uma alegoria ao começo e ao fim entrelaçados, o retorno das crianças de cabelo rosa, maldição do líder, a sina que nunca tem fim e o pecado nunca esquecido.

Com a formação das aldeias ninja, o clã se espalhou e se escondeu entre os civis e permanece assim até os dias de hoje.

Atualmente o clã é comandado pelo conselho dos anciãos que aguardam o amadurecimento do futuro líder, pois, nos últimos anos um jovem garoto de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes nasceu no país da pedra e tem sido ensinado sobre o caminho do clã... Porém, cinco anos após o nascimento do jovem Shinji, uma criança de cabelos rosados nasceu no país do fogo, em Konohagakure. A pequena menina delicada recebeu o nome de Sakura e foi destinada a conhecer o conselho do clã quando completasse 5 anos.

Como agir agora que temos duas crianças dos deuses?

É de certo que o ideal seria o mais velho, porém, nunca antes havia nascido uma menina com a maldição do líder e seu destino precisava ser corretamente pesado.


	3. E a Historia se inicia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tem apenas cinco anos quando entende mais uma etapa dos pensamentos de sua família, seus pais permanecem preocupados com o futuro da pequena!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando!  
> Isso me deixa feliz e pensativa em trazer todas as minhas fics do Spirit para cá! (três da Sakura)  
> Vamos vendo como vai ser e talvez eu traga heheh

**_ E a historia se inicia! _ **

_“Caros Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno,_

_É de conhecimento do clã o nascimento de sua única filha e das implicações deste nascimento. Sendo uma criança especial, a mesma possuí direitos que devem ser respeitados, porém, ela não é a única e em comparação à outra criança, seu nascimento foi tardio. Existem muitas coisas que desconhecemos referente à maldição, nossas crianças nunca antes exploraram a fundo o que isso significava e talvez nunca venhamos a saber, porem, os costumes devem ser respeitados e se o destino dessa criança for à liderança é o que irá acontecer. O jovem Shinji foi o primeiro e tem se esforçado muito para ocupar seu lugar de direito, porém, o nascimento de uma menina com tais características é inédito. Não sabemos ainda o que pode ser feito e nem o que o futuro nos reserva, por esse motivo escrevo essa carta, ensine a pequena Sakura os caminhos e crenças do clã, ensine-a a aceitar sua situação e se por acaso a morte quiser levá-la, então que ela a receba de braços abertos._

_Nossas crianças não são deuses, não são os gêmeos sagrados, são apenas crianças que tiveram a infelicidade de ter seu destino traçado..._

_Espero que cheguemos a uma solução o quanto antes, até lá, aproveite a vida de sua pequena, por mais breve que possa ser e nunca se esqueçam... Devemos aceitar de todo o coração a mudança do mundo, desde o desabrochar de uma flor ao ultimo vôo de uma borboleta. A beleza esta na brevidade das coisas! Que a pequena Sakura compreenda nossos caminhos..._

_Que as crianças dos deuses cuidem e protejam minha querida neta e que você, meu filho, seja feliz pelo tempo que for permitido._

_Haruno Hideaki – Ancião interino”_

Kizashi sabia o que a visita do jovem Kenichi a Konoha significava, ele sabia o que se tratava antes mesmo de receber a carta que Kenichi trouxera. Ele já podia imaginar aquelas palavras antes mesmo de lê-las.

O clã Haruno era diferente dos outros, tinha dentro de si um conhecimento incomum do mundo.

Olhando para sua pequena Sakura no berço, Kizashi desejou que as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

\- Já tem quase setenta anos desde a morte dos trigêmeos, dez anos depois as aldeias foram formadas, então, com dez anos de aldeias ninja e vinte anos da morte dos trigêmeos, tivemos enfim um líder... – Kizashi falou olhando para sua filha adormecida no berço.

\- Um líder que não chegou aos quinze anos. – Mebuki resmungou de seu lugar perto a janela.

\- São mais ou menos trinta e seis anos sem um líder e agora, nascem dois. – Kizashi comentou com um sorriso forçado.

\- Eles não podem colocar Sakura para lutar, ela é cinco anos mais nova do que Shinji-sama, a experiência é vantagem, sempre foi. – Mebuki falou enfim olhando para o marido.

\- Não creio que farão isso, a luta foi o que matou os três... A luta matou nosso líder há trinta e seis anos. Eles vão pensar em outra maneira. – Kizashi respondeu pegando uma Sakura recém acordada no colo.

\- Seu clã vê a morte como o ciclo inevitável, eu sabia disso quando me casei com você, mas... Não quero que Sakura abrace esses ensinamentos e aceite tudo o que o mundo oferecer de bom e de ruim. – Mebuki declarou.

\- Faremos nossa parte, que os deuses cuidem do resto.

O assunto morreu ali.

\- Escute com atenção, quando algo morre, agradecemos pelo tempo em que esse algo viveu. Entendeu? Não agradecemos a morte e sim o período de vida. – Kizashi explicava para sua pequena filha de apenas cinco anos.

\- Mamo-chan, obrigada por ter vivido comigo, mesmo que só por um dia. – A pequena Sakura, disse enquanto fazia uma pequena reverencia juntando suas pequenas mãozinhas enquanto inclinava a cabeça em oração.

\- Isso mesmo meu anjo, Mamo-chan foi uma bela borboleta. – Kizashi disse observando sua pequena e tão esperta filha.

\- Podemos fazer um túmulo de madeira para ele? – Ela perguntou então.

\- Sakura, se fizermos um tumulo para cada borboleta, formiga, besouro que você encontrar morto, não vai sobrar espaço no quintal. – Seu pai falou sem jeito.

\- Mas eles precisam descansar. – Os olhinhos verdes estavam inundados de água.

\- Sakura-chan, qual é o símbolo da família? – Sua mãe perguntou se aproximando dos dois no jardim.

\- Um círculo branco para o clã, flores de cerejeiras dentro do círculo branco para o líder. – Sakura recitou após pensar um pouco.

\- Isso mesmo, e o que significa o círculo? – Sua mãe insistiu enquanto agachava em frente a filha.

Sakura pensou, pensou e pensou... Ela não sabia a resposta, e olha que ela se achava muito inteligente.

\- O círculo representa exatamente isso, um círculo. Saku-chan, onde começa o círculo? – Seu pai perguntou virando as costas para exibir o brasão da família.

A rosada olhou, olhou, olhou pra cima, dos lados do circulo e embaixo dele.

\- Mas não tem começo! – Sakura reclamou cruzando os bracinhos gordinhos e fazendo careta.

\- Isso mesmo meu amor, não há começo e nem fim visíveis, porque tudo se conecta. Um círculo que segue seu caminho ao redor de si mesmo, esse é o nosso mundo. As pessoas nascem, crescem e morrem. As plantas nascem, crescem e morrem. Os animais nascem, crescem e morrem. É um ciclo, o ciclo da vida! – Mebuki disse pegando sua pequena filha no colo.

\- O que acontece quando alguém morre? – Kizashi perguntou.

\- Seu corpo desmancha e vira terra! – Sakura falou convicta.

\- Exatamente! E o que acontece com essa “terra”? – Mebuki continuou.

\- Vira terra? – Sakura parecia confusa.

\- A terra do corpo alimenta a terra comum, então as plantas nascem para alimentar alguns animais e esses animais alimentam outros e por ai vai. – Kizashi explicou o mais simples que pode.

\- Quer dizer que não preciso de um caixão para Mamo-chan? – Ela perguntou.

\- Isso mesmo, o corpo do Mamo-chan não vai descansar, ele vai trabalhar para alimentar a terra e assim a terra alimenta a todos nós! – Sua mãe concluiu.

\- Pensei que quando se morre descansa. – Sakura falou com os olhos distantes.

\- A alma descansa, mas o corpo ainda trabalha. Lembremos os mortos, mas deixemos seus corpos em paz. – Mebuki explicou.

\- E nossos mortos? As pessoas?

\- As pessoas são diferentes, nossos corpos também alimentam a terra, mas os sentimentos nos impedem de observar isso acontecer, por isso os guardamos em caixas de madeira, para termos certeza de que vai permanecer ali.– Kizashi respondeu.

\- No campo de batalha, muitos corpos ficam. – Sakura resmungou.

\- Sim... É um assunto bem complicado meu amor, mas... Apenas agradecer pelo trabalho duro é o bastante, as almas se vão quando tem certeza do trabalho feito. – Kizashi tentou explicar.

\- Nossa família tem pensamentos diferentes, conforme você vai crescendo vai entender isso. – Mebuki falou enfim.

\- Aceitamos tudo o que nos é dado, mesmo que seja por tão pouco tempo, amamos a natureza e honramos as crianças dos deuses, não prejudicamos inocentes e nos escondemos do restante do mundo. Pois nossa verdade não é a deles, nossos dons são mais complicados e nossas mentes mais avançadas. – Sakura repetiu o ensinamento com perfeição.

\- A palavra é “Complexos” e não “Complicados”. – Seu pai corrigiu.

\- Eu não sei falar essa palavra. – Sakura respondeu corada.

Sua mãe riu enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha.

Mebuki levou Sakura para um banho enquanto suspirava pela milionésima vez naquele dia.

Ela estava preocupada, em dois dias iam até a casa principal do clã, na aldeia das fontes termais, se apresentarem aos anciãos e conhecer Shinji-sama, esse encontro iria definir o futuro de sua filha no clã. Ela orava aos gêmeos sagrados por proteção e que tudo desse certo. Sua filha tinha apenas cinco anos e era praticamente um gênio para a idade, e falava tão perfeitamente que ela agradecia todos os dias por serem uma família “civil” e não ninja, caso contrário, Sakura estaria amarrada ao mundo desprezível que os ninjas criaram.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem mamãe, o que os deuses decidirem para mim, eu aceito! – Sakura respondeu enquanto brincava com seu patinho de borracha na banheira.

Mebuki apenas sorriu para a filha, embora as lágrimas teimassem em cair.


	4. Família!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visita aos Haruno's nos ensina um pouco mais sobre esse excêntrico "Clã"  
> Sakura tem seu destino selado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que todos tenham visto as Tags, amo muito Sakura com qualquer par ehehehe  
> Mas, independente do que vejam aqui, não significa que haverão flores no caminho, afinal, pedras e espinhos estão por toda parte.

_**Família!** _

  
  
A família Haruno (não, eles não gostam do termo “Clã”) há muito definiu a morada principal na aldeia das fontes termais, que há poucos anos sofreu a desmilitarização, sendo assim uma terra próspera de comércios sem ninjas próprios. De Konoha para Yugakure levou dias o suficiente para a pequena Sakura terminar três dos seus livros preferidos, ela já sabia contar e muito bem, mas não queria focar sua atenção na demora ou então ela começaria a achar essa aventura um tanto quanto cansativa.

A pequena família de comerciantes chegou à mansão principal que ficava o mais afastado da área comercial da aldeia. Era uma beleza mansão (não tão grande quanto às dos clãs de Konoha), mas muito bela, com árvores de cerejeira em cada canto da entrada seguindo ao redor do muro que circundava a mansão. Era uma visão e tanto que deixou Sakura abismada (ela nem sabia direito o significado dessa palavra, mas era diferente o bastante para querer dizer como ela se sentia).

Na entrada da mansão, havia uma mulher de idade avançada com seus cabelos brancos presos num penteado tradicional e vestia um quimono azul escuro com o brasão da família.

\- Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, Sakura-sama. Sejam bem vindos!

\- Mie-sama! – O casal fez uma reverencia, porém, impediram Sakura de fazer o mesmo.

\- Vocês devem estar cansados, vou mostrá-los seus aposentos. – A mulher disse.

Sakura ainda não entendia o porquê não podia ficar com seus pais, ela ganhou um quarto próprio na outra extremidade da mansão, e o quarto era do tamanho da casa dela em Konoha, não apenas isso, a cama cabia seis Sakuras! O quarto era grande, a cama era grande e a pequena Sakura se sentiu sozinha.

\- O dever da família é aceitar o que nos é dado, é aceitar o que nos é tomado, é corrigir o que estiver errado... O dever da família é devolver para a terra o que é da terra, pro céu o que é do céu, pra água o que é da água... Pra morte o que é da morte... – Sakura recitou alguns ensinamentos para tentar pegar no sono.

– O dever da família é... Proteger o fraco... O dever... O dever da família é... É... aceitar... – A pequena Sakura enfim dormiu sem finalizar, porém em sua mente e coração mantinha as palavras importantes.

A manhã seguinte passou rápida, Sakura tomou café da manhã com seus pais e foi levada até os anciãos, três homens velhos e duas mulheres (Mie-sama era uma) estavam sentados em almofadas fofas e vermelhas, todos eles em uma linha reta ao lado um do outro com um espaço de um metro entre eles, atrás deles havia um altar com quatro estátuas de ouro; as duas maiores eram um casal (as crianças dos deuses) cujo cabelos eram feitos de ouro branco, no colo da mulher estava um pequeno bebê em que o cabelo foi feito de bronze e a ultima estatua era de um jovem garoto de cabelos também em bronze, a mulher e seu filho tinham olhos feitos de jade enquanto o homem e a bebê possuíam safiras azuis. Sakura também os reconheceu, seus pais contavam histórias sobre eles desde que ela era um bebe. Essa pequena família era a base dos Haruno’s, seu inicio real e fim. Tudo o que existia hoje dessa família se devia a eles e Sakura, mesmo sendo tão pequena sabia que devia adorá-los.

\- Apresente-se, pequena, para que esses velhos a conheçam. – Mie-sama bradou tirando a atenção da pequena das estatuas.

\- Muito prazer, eu sou Sakura Haruno, tenho cinco anos e gosto de dango, meus pais são Haruno Mebuki e Haruno Kizashi. – A pequena Sakura esperava não ter errado em nada.

\- Eu também gosto de Dango. – Haruno Hideaki, que estava no meio dos anciãos disse.

Sakura então percebeu que deixara sua preferência escapar e lembrou que o dango não devia fazer parte da apresentação. Curvando a cabeça ela esperou a bronca, afinal, se seus pais tinham medo desses velhinhos, ela também devia, não é?

\- Sakura-sama não deve se curvar a ninguém que lhe seja inferior. – Haruno Soubi disse.

\- Diga-nos criança, o que você vê? – Haruno Maki falou apontando para as estatuas.

Sakura olhou novamente aquelas estatuas e com muita atenção também.

\- Nossos ancestrais... – Ela falou, mas, mesmo assim, parecia que havia algo a mais.

Ela olhou novamente naquelas estatuas, desde o homem até o bebê, cada um dos seus rostos, cada pedra preciosa devidamente encravada no ouro e na prata, cada desenho, eram apenas isso, estatuas caras, olhando para ela com uma frieza absurda.

\- Não... – Sakura proferiu ainda observando.

\- Não? – Haruno Satoshi perguntou do canto curioso.

\- Tem algo errado com elas, parecem tristes... – Sakura proferiu.

\- Eles são materiais brutos, estatuas mortas feitas para nos lembrar, não devem ter emoção. – Hideaki Falou calmamente.

\- Tem algo errado nelas também. – Sakura exclamou com fazendo beicinho.

\- Ora, e o que é? – A velha Maki perguntou divertida.

\- Os olhos do bebê não são azuis, são verdes, eu lembro muito bem disso. – Sakura exclamou.

\- Sim, você esta certa. – Mie falou e ao fazer um movimento os olhos antes feitos de Safira se tornaram esmeraldas brilhantes.

\- Uau, isso é Genjutsu não é? Na minha aldeia tem muitos ninjas e eu já ouvi eles falando na biblioteca sobre genjutsu. – A pequena contou timidamente.

\- Sim, eu fui treinada como uma kunoichi numa época antiga, mas isso não vem ao caso. Diga-me pequena, porque os olhos do bebê são de esmeralda e não jade? – Mie perguntou.

Sakura então repassou toda a historia do clã em sua pequena e jovem cabecinha, a bebê não viveu muito, não viu o longo caminho do clã, as lutas e guerras da época e nem lutou pela liderança.

\- Por que ela era apenas um bebê que não presenciou as mudanças que ocorrem no mundo todos os dias. Eu acho que ela nem teve tempo de olhar para nada antes dos erros do passado. – A resposta da pequena trouxe um pesar nos demais, ela estava assustadoramente certa.

Sakura então olhou novamente para as estatuas, cada um deles, absorvendo os detalhes.

\- Hideaki-sama, você esta errado. – Sakura disse enfim.

\- Estou? – Hideaki perguntou curioso.

\- As estatuas, não estão mortas, cada pedaço de terra nesse mundo tem vida, até mesmo metais preciosos, mesmo que passem pelo fogo e pelo machado, eles ainda vivem. Até mesmo aqueles que morreram ainda estão vivos, ao nosso redor como energia, fazendo o mundo girar. – A resposta de Sakura deixou todos mudos.

Ela ainda observava as estatuas, principalmente da bebe, cujos olhos se igualavam em cor aos dela.

\- Shinji nos deu uma resposta parecida quando tinha oito anos. Parece que nossos futuros líderes têm a sabedoria do mundo em suas cabeças, não importa o quão pequenas sejam. – Satoshi falou com um sorriso.

\- Vocês podem entrar Kizashi e Mebuki. – Maki falou.

Os pais de Sakura entraram em seguida e sentaram-se meio metro atrás de sua filha em reverencia aos anciões.

\- Ela é uma boa criança, atenta aos mínimos detalhes e sensível ao fluxo da vida do mundo. – Mie falou.

\- Sakura-sama parece ser ainda mais sensível que Shinji-sama, olhando ela aqui nessa sala me dá tantas idéias. – Maki falou sonhadora.

\- Não fique se escondendo Shinji-sama, pode entrar também. – Hideaki falou e um jovem garoto apareceu.

Ele sentou ao lado da pequena Sakura, sem se curvar a ninguém, tinha os cabelos tão rosados quanto os da pequena e olhos de um verde jade iguais aos das estatuas, ele tinha provavelmente dez anos e era o futuro líder da família, pelo que seus pais lhe disseram.

\- É engraçado como vocês se parecem tanto com nosso passado. – Satoshi comentou olhando para as estatuas atrás de si.

Shinji olhou para a pequena Sakura com um sorriso gentil e rapidamente segurou as pequenas mãozinhas dela nas suas.

\- Olha, nossos fluxos de vida se entrelaçam. – Ele comentou baixinho rindo.

Sakura olhou atentamente para as mãos unidas e realmente, havia algo ali, ela podia ver uma energia rosada e tímida se entrelaçando em suas mãos.

\- Porque to vendo isso? – Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando em excitação.

\- Porque agora você é oficialmente parte da história, nee, Sakura-chan, vamos liderar a família juntos, tá bom? Igual deveria ter sido desde o inicio. – Shinji disse apertando ainda mais as mãos de Sakura.

\- Ele nem ouviu o veredicto. – Soubi disse após um suspiro.

\- Ele nem precisa, essa interação era tudo o que precisávamos. – Maki falou sorrindo.

\- Mebuki, Kizashi, ai esta sua resposta. Sakura Haruno e Shinji Haruno liderarão a família como um casal. – Hideaki falou alto para que todos ouvissem.

Sakura apenas guardou a informação no fundo de sua mente enquanto observava atentamente como a energia rosada entrelaçava e se retorcia sempre que aproximava sua mão de Shinji que apenas sorria contente com a interação.

Mebuki suspirou aliviada por um destino tranqüilo para sua filha enquanto Kizashi remoia a palavra “Casal”.

**Author's Note:**

> Vou por um caminho novo aqui


End file.
